Ive loved you the whole time
by LovelyDino99
Summary: When Alec finally tells Jace how he feels about him, how does Jace react?


Alec opened the door to the library quietly. He hoped to find Jace there. He wanted to talk to him and he could usually find him in the library reading.

"Jace?" Alec asked walking up to his parabatai who stood in the middle of the library looking for a book.

"Hmm?" Jace hummed.

"Can we talk? I did to talk to you about something." Alec said nervously. Today was the day he was finally gonna tell his Jace about his feelings.

"Sure." Jace sat down on the couch closest to him and looked up at Alec who simply stared at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Alec asked confused. Jace laughed.

"What did you want to talk about Alec?"  
"Oh right sorry!" Alec sighed and sat down next to Jace, wringing his hands nervously.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Alec took a deep breath and looked up at Jace.

"I love you." Alec said staring deep into Jace's eyes.

"I love you too. What's the problem?" Jace said with a smile.

"No! I mean I _love _you." Jace nodded his head as if what Alec was saying was obvious.

"Damn it just forget it!" Alec said as he stood up. Jace laughed and stood also wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and pulling him into a kiss. Alec froze for a moment his eyes going wide before he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jace's neck. Jace pulled back a leaned his forehead on Alec's.

"I love you too Alec."

"You knew. You knew the whole time didn't you?" Jace nodded.

"I wanted to say something. To tell you how I felt but Izzy said I should wait until you were ready and confronted me first."

"How you felt?" Alec asked confused.

"I've loved this whole time Alec. Angel, ever since I came to the institute I've loved you." Alec kissed Jace sweetly. Jace kissed back and pushed them back onto the couch where he was on top. Jace ran a hand up Alec's side and smiled when he heard a soft chuckle.

"You always were a ticklish one." Jace said when they came up for air. Alec smiled.

"I can't believe this…" Alec said staring up at Jace. 'Wait what about Clary? I just helped you cheat on her!" Alec said his eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry babe. She knew the whole time. I'm sorry by the way. I know seeing me with her hurt you." Jace said sadly. Alec blushed.

"It's okay." Alec said still blushing which made Jace smile.

"Why are you blushing? Don't get me wrong I think your blush is adorable but, what did I say?" Jace asked smiling down at Alec who was still trapped beneath him.

"You called me babe." Alec said.

"Do you not want me to do that?"

"No! I liked it…" Alec blushed hard and looked to the side to avoid eye contact with Jace. Jace smiled at Alec's shyness.

"You're so fucking cute." Jace said as he leaned down and captured Alec's lips with his own, kissing him passionately. Alec ran his hands through Jace's long golden locks of hair and tugged slightly eliciting a moan from Jace. Alec smiled and pushed himself up into a sitting position so that Jace was merely straddling him as they continued to kiss. Alec smirked and used his training skills to flip them over so that Jace was on his back now. Jace broke the kiss with a grunt and stared up at Alec in shock.

"Where did you learn to do that? There is like no room for a flip." Jace asked. Alec simply smirked and leaned down to kiss Jace once, then laid down next to Jace. Jace turned so that they were face to face.

"We got to tell them now." Jace said with a smile pecking Alec's lips. Alec's eyes went wide.

"No! We Can't!" Alec said panicking.

"Why not?" Jace said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"They'd disown us!" Alec said standing up.

"No they wouldn't." Jace said smirking.

"And how do you know?" Alec asked staring at him.

"Mom and Dad already know I am gay Alec.' Jace said standing as well and walking over to Alec grabbing him by his waist. "They know how I feel about you. They know that I love you and Maryse thinks it's adorable." Alec shook his head disbelievingly.

"How is that possible?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure. I was just as surprised when she confronted me as you are now." Jace ran his hands s up Alec's arms to try to calm him down. "They love us okay? Nothing is going to change that." Alec nodded slowly and Jace hugged him.

"Can we tell them?" Jace asked pleadingly.

"Sure." Alec said and was dragged by Jace out of the library before he could even get that one word out of his mouth.

Jace pulled Alec to the kitchen where they found Izzy, Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Jace smiled over at Alec and took Alec's hand entwining their fingers.

"Hey guys," Jace started. "We have something to tell you." The other members of the lightwood family saw their locked hands and smiled at them.

"Finally told him huh?" Robert Lightwood asked with a smirk. Jace smiled at Alec again who was blushing and looking down at his feet.

"Well actually he told me first." Jace said slightly swinging their hands back and forth.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Damn it Alec we were waiting forever for you to get the balls to tell him!" Izzy exclaimed causing Alec to blush even harder. Jace pulled Alec closer to him and Alec buried his face in Jace's neck.

"Awww" The other lightwoods said in unison. Jace smiled at them.

"Well I think he's too embarrassed to talk right now guys. We're gonna go up to my room." Jace said and started to pull Alec away.

"Use protection!" Maryse yelled at them causing them both to blush even more.

Jace and Alec walked down the many hallways of the institute on their way to Jace's room. Jace smiled at Alec when they finally reached his door and Jace pushed Alec against him. Alec blushed and stared at him.

"I really do love you" Jace whispered,

"I know." Alec whispered back and smiled. Jace kissed Alec passionately. Alec kissed back before the door opened behind him and they both tumbled into the room falling to the floor. They both laughed and Jace smiled down at Alec who was underneath him as he leaned down and kissed him. Alec kissed back once again. Jace trapped Alec head with his hands on either side of Alec's head and Alec placed his hands on Jace's waist. Jace grinded his crotch into Alec's slightly causing Alec to whimper. Jace leaned up slightly so that their foreheads touched and their lips were only centimeters apart. Jace smiled at the sound Alec made and grinded himself into Alec once again. Alec gripped Jace's hips and closed his eyes whimpering again.

"I love those sound you make" Jace whispered seductively into Alec's ear. Jace grinded once again but was stopped by Alec hands tightening on his wait.

"What wrong baby?" Jace asked concerned.

"I-I've never d-done this before." Alec whispered turning his head away in embarrassment.

"Neither have I…" Jace began but Alec cut him off.

"That's such a lie." Alec said

"No it's not. I may have done it with girls, but I've never been intimate with a boy. I never wanted to be intimate with any guy like that but you. So if we do this I'm sorry if I don't know what I'm doing."

Alec nodded but he was still looking away from Jace. Jace used his fingers and gently lifted Alec head towards him.

"Do you want this?" Jace asked staring lovingly into Alec's eyes. Alec nodded slowly.

"Just…go slow." Alec whispered his voice shaking with nerves.

"I will baby I promise." Jace said before leaning down and kissing Alec once. Jace stood up and pulled Alec to his feet, setting his hands on Alec's waist and Alec did the same to Jace. Jace kissed Alec passionately, running his hands up and down Alec's sides. Jace pushed up Alec's shirt kissing his chest before pulling his shirt all the way off and then pulling his own shirt off. Alec blushed slightly and took over the kiss pushing his tongue into Jace's mouth who accepted the new intruded easily. After a while of making out Jace kissed down to Alec's chin then to his neck and slowly down his chest and stomach. Until he reached the waistband of Alec's black skinny jeans.

Jace looked up at Alec for confirmation and Alec nodded swallowing hard. Jace kissed just above the waist band before undoing the button and zipper and slowly pulling Alec's pants down, causing Alec to whimper. Jace pulled them all the way down along with Alec's black boxer briefs and kissed his dick gently. Alec groaned in pleasure. Jace stood up helping Alec step out of his jeans, then pushing Alec onto his bed. Alec blushed and stared up at Jace who was still standing and staring down at Alec's body.

"What?" Alec whispered worriedly, hoping Jace liked what he saw.

"You're… you're gorgeous Alec. You're so beautiful." Jace whispered Alec blushed and Jace leaned down to kiss him sweetly before standing up again and slowly undoing his belt and pushing down his jeans and underwear, causing Alec to lick his lips in anticipation.

Once Jace had them all the way down he kicked them off his feet and crawled on top of Alec. In the process of doing this their dicks rubbed together, causing them both to moan. Alec spread his legs for Jace to lay between and Jace kissed Alec as he slowly grinded into Alec's groin. Alec whimpered and moaned at the friction and bit Jace's lip slightly causing Jace to moan. Jace broke the kiss, still grinding into Alec who was panting, and leaned his forehead on Alec's forehead.

"Angel, Alec I love you so much." Jace whispered grinding a little harder into Alec.

"I-I love you t-too" Alec whimpered between his pants.

Jace slowly kissed his way down Alec body once again stopping at his crotch and kissing his inner thigh. Alec moaned at the feeling and Jace ran his hand up the sheets until he found Alec's hand and twined their finger together. Jace kissed up Alec's thigh until he got to Alec's dick and kissed the head sweetly before taking it in his mouth sucking gently.

"OH MY GOD!" Alec cried out at the feeling of Jace's warm mouth surrounding his manhood. Jace sucked hard bobbing his head, taking Alec deeper into his throat every time. Alec was whimpering mess on the bed. He clawed at the sheets with his free hand and clutched Jace's with his other.

"J-Jace…" Alec tried to warn Jace of his cumming but Jace just sucked harder. Alec came hard down Jace's throat who swallowed it all, licking his lips and kissing is way back up Alec's body until he reached his lips and kissed him passionately. Alec wrapped his arms around Jace's neck and kissed back as Jace reached for the lube he had under his pillow. Alec blushed when he saw what Jace was doing. Jace sat up squirting the watermelon flavored lube onto his fingers before, leaning down again and kissing Alec to distract him as he pushed a single digit into Alec's hole. Alec moaned into Jace's mouth, giving the go for Jace to continue. Jace pushed a second and third finger into Alec scissoring him. Alec moaned more into Jace's mouth and whimpered when Jace pulled his fingers out of him. Jace kissed Alec once more before lining himself up with Alec's hole.

"Are you ready?' Jace asked and kissed Alec sweetly. Alec nodded and Jace pushed in slowly causing Alec to let out a long moan. Jace kissed him taking in all the sound Alec was moving. Jace froze when he was all the way in and waited for Alec to adjust. After a few minutes Alec nodded at Jace who was watching him intently.

Jace began to move in and out of Alec slowly. Alec clawed at Jace's back.

"Harder!" Alec cried out and Jace thrusted hard into Alec hitting his prostate hard each time. Alec was a moaning mess and after about 30 minutes of constant slamming into his prostate, Alec could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen.

"I-I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me baby." Jace whispered sexily. Jace thrusted extra hard about 4 more times before Alec came screaming Jace's name. The tightening around Jace's shaft brought him over the edge and he kissed Alec hungrily as he filled him to the brim.

Jace pulled out of Alec and laid down beside him, bring Alec closer to him. Alec curled into Jace's side and kissed his chest.

"I love you" Alec whispered.

"I love you too Alec" Jace said as they kissed once more before drifting off to sleep.

**AN:/ I know it is kinda short but I was bored and felt like writing a Jalec story so here. For the person who wanted me to continue this i just decided to make it a longer one shot cause i had no idea what i was gonna make it so i hope thi works sorry if it disappoitnts. love you all :)**


End file.
